Doomsday (New Earth)
| Powers = Evolutionary Regenerative Healing Factor: Doomsday was created and evolved through cloning an infant and having it killed over and over again by one of the most dangerous species of the universe and in one of the harshest habitats in existence, prehistoric Krypton. As such, he returns to life every time he dies and becomes resistant or immune to what killed him before. An example of this was how Doomsday was immune to the Radiant's energy after being killed by the Radiant the first time they fought. Also, Doomsday was shown to be extremely resilient to energy based attacks when facing Darkseid, even going so far as to brutally attack the Lord of Apokolips who had unleashed the force of his omega beams on Doomsday at point blank range. The amount of damage dealt to Doomsday determines the length of time it would take to fully recover. If Doomsday was barely killed with minimal damage, his recovery could be as little as a few months; if he was extensively damaged (like when Imperiex reduced him to a skeleton), it could take even thousands of years without assistance.Doomsday also has a highly accelerated healing factor that allows him to heal and regenerate from most damage almost instantly. :Adaptive Resistances: Doomsday can also develop/evolve resistances to whatever injures or harms him, which was demonstrated in the Superman/Doomsday: Hunter/Prey series. His shield is among the strongest in the universe. Superman used a sound gun to paralyze Doomsday, but Doomsday's auditory canals simply closed up making him impervious to Superman's weapon. Waverider paralyzed Doomsday once with chronal energy, but the second attempt backlashed on Waverider. In essence, Doomsday can become as invulnerable as he needs to be. Doomsday however has proven incapable of resistance to physical and forceful damage. :*''Adaptive Countermeasures: Doomsday can also develop weapons/evolutions to counter an opponent such as the case when he cancelled out a being of pure energy (i.e. Radiant) by generating an aura of energy and slamming into him, extending his claws to strike while Superman was in flight and reel him in while slowly poisoning him in the aforementioned ''Superman/Doomsday: Hunter/Prey or breathe flames against the Martian Manhunter in Superman #175. Bone Protrusions: As a result of these evolutions, Doomsday is covered by bony protrusions all through out his body that serves as added protection for what few vital organs he has (brain, eyes, heart, nervous system) and as weapons (in the form of claws, fangs, and elbow/knee spurs). Superhuman Strength: Doomsday possesses super strength; even more than Superman. In the Superman/Doomsday: Hunter/Prey mini series, he was able to break Superman's left arm even though Superman was at that time experiencing a massive energy surge which was making him stronger and pushing him closer to invulnerability. He cannot fly, but rather travels by leaping miles at a time, similar to the Hulk. Superman took advantage of this in their first battle by trying to keep him airborne. He also used it to his advantage when he deposited Doomsday in a lake to slow him down, while Superman saved a mother and her child from a burning house. Superhuman Durability: His other abilities include extreme resistance to heat, cold, and injury allowing him to survive on the most inhospitable worlds as well as survive in the vacuum of space. Doomsday's resistance to injury is increased further due to his lack of internal organs. Superhuman Stamina: Doomsday possesses almost inexhaustible stamina. Superman once remarked on Doomsday, "We've been fighting all day and Doomsday doesn't seem to have slowed down". Superhuman Speed & Reflexes: Most surprising are his reflexes and speed for his size. In a matter of seconds, Doomsday managed to render most of the Justice League incapable of fighting. Solar Radiation Absorption: Similar to Superman's Kryptonian DNA, Doomsday absorbs and processes solar radiation and can store it for thousands of years. Self-Sustenance: As a result of his engineering, Doomsday does not need to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep and his body is almost solid mass. Sense Kryptonian: A genetic ability to sense anyone kryptonian | Strength = Doomsday's strength is equal to, if not greater than, that of Superman and most other characters. | Weaknesses = Sub-Atomic Disintegrated: Reducing Doomsday's body to the sub-atomic level and then scattering these particles across time and space is sufficient to slow his regenerating ability. He can also be disintegrated by a concentrated plasmatic energy beam, just like Imperiex did to defeat him during the Our Worlds At War storyline, though he will always reconstitute. In this case, only Doomsday's skeleton remained intact. Although his skin and bones are invulnerable; During their battle in Metropolis, Superman managed to hurt Doomsday by snapping one of his knee protrusions. Kryptonian Rage: Overriding instinct to treat any being with Kryptonian DNA as an automatic threat. Television *Doomsday appears in the Justice League animated series and the successor Justice League Unlimited voiced by Michael Jai White. In this series, Doomsday is an imperfect clone of Superman, genetically engineered by Project Cadmus. In his first appearance Doomsday fights the Justice Lords (a tyrannical version of the Justice League from a parallel universe), and is lobotomized by the alternate-universe Superman's heat vision. Doomsday's brain regenerates, and Dr. Achilles Milo, a Project Cadmus member, releases Doomsday to kill Amanda Waller. However, Doomsday instead kills Milo and goes to an island to fight Superman. Doomsday is defeated when Superman throws him into an active volcano. The Justice League then sentences him to life imprisonment in the Phantom Zone when they were unable to gain any info about Cadmus from him. *Doomsday appears as a Jeckyll and Hyde type character in Smallville with Davis Bloome as his human persona that is trying to contain the kryptonian beast inside him. | Equipment = | Transportation = Leaping great distances (provided by his strength). | Weapons = Doomsday's Bone Protrusions may be considered weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = * Doomsday was also the name of the 14th episode of the 1978 animated series, The Challenge of the Super Friends''. | Recommended = * Death of Superman * Superman/Doomsday: Hunter/Prey * Our Worlds at War * Infinite Crisis | DC = | Wikipedia = Doomsday (comics) | Links = * }} Category:Aliens